


ritualized

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kinktober 2019, Meteorstuck, Quadrant Confusion, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 20:03:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's the same thing, every time.





	ritualized

**Author's Note:**

> Day two of Kinktober: ritual.
> 
> Shorter than I wanted. I was busy.

It’s the same thing, every time - Vriska raises an eyebrow at you, winks, and disappears into her room without a word. Every time, you debate if you’ll follow, because you know what she wants. Every time, you shrug it off and follow after, arms crossed when you lean in the doorway of her bedroom. It’s always the same, every single time, how she sits cross-legged on the bed, grinning at you with those sharp teeth and looking like a predator about to lunge at her prey (namely, you.)

You’re a smart guy, you’ve seen it before… oh, a hundred times or so.

“Close the door behind you,” she says, emphasising the ‘behind.’

And you do. Every time.

When she does, in fact, lunge at you, leaping off the bed like some sort of four-legged spider, you always flash step to the side, and she always lands on the floor, wincing before she gets up. She grins, tilts her head, and leans against the wall.

“What’s that look for?” you ask, one hand on your hip.

“Next time, I’ll get you,” she says, and it’s practically a cackle, before she actually lunges at you, and knocks you onto her bed. It’s not a recuperacoon, there aren’t any on the meteor; not that you care, beds are more comfortable. Her lips meet yours, fangs clinking against your teeth: it’s almost clandestine how quiet you two are, your arms around her back, one hand in her hair. It’s always the same, this little ritual of yours - a make out session in her room, where it’s dark and a little too cold for you; you pinning her against the wall in a deserted hallway, her legs wrapped around your waist; your faces pressed together to quiet the less appropriate noises when her hand’s in your pants and yours in hers (you’re sixteen, of course that happens.)

It’s always the same.

You’ve ritualized it, though some things vary - who’s pressed to what, who’s hand dips a little low, who’s hair gets pulled (or horns, in Vriska’s case.)

This time, she presses into you, languid and almost feline, her body against yours, the only thing between you a few layers of clothes. Her hand bunches up in your god tier jammies, the gray of her skin against the red of your shirt making a pretty nice contrast (not that you notice.) Her tongue dips into your mouth like she’s fucking it, which is way too unclean and lewd for you to consider - but you do, every goddamn time, ‘cause you’re a Strider, it’s what you do.

Maybe you shouldn’t be making out with Vriska Serket in dark, secluded areas. Maybe you should try holding her hand in public. Taking her out on dates in the future. You don’t have forever with anyone, and if she goes through with her plan, you might never see her again once the meteor arrives at it’s destination.

Maybe you should try being public with this.

But there’s a thrill when it’s secret, and you like wrapping one hand around her horn and massaging at the base, eliciting an outright vulgar noise right into your mouth, her nails digging into your scalp. It’s treading on pale when you touch her like that, but the way she pants into your mouth is too concupiscent for anything conciliatory.

And you love it, honestly. Even if you hate her sometimes, hate in a way you can’t ever understand - you’re not a troll, pitch isn’t something you _get _like she does. Especially if you hate the fact that this isn’t forever, and she’s eventually going to get bored with you, or die, or both.

But for now, it’s fucking perfect, and this little ritual you’ve concocted is better than sludgy coffee at waking you up… or putting you fast to sleep.


End file.
